Trapped
by LittleYellowPikmin99
Summary: Simon Lane from the Yogscast is locked in a room with a bunch of other people,  Will they escape? Or will they all be sold to other people before they get their chance?    WARNING:  THIS FIC MAY OR MAY NOT SCAR YOU FOR LIFE.
1. Day 1

Day 1

How did I get here?

Were am I?

I don't remember a thing about this place.

Its just a small brown room with a stone floor.

There are other people here too.

The thing is, they are kind of...cartoony looking.

I'm going to go ask them what their names are.

OK so one wont talk, but the rest told me their names.

I'm trapped in this room with,

TomSka,

Clive,

and Geno.

When I told them that they looked kinda cartoony Tom told me to look in he mirrior,

or at least at my hands because there wasn't any mirriors in this room.

I really can't believe it,

I look like my Minecraft skin!

Tom said that he never used to look the way he is now either.

He looks like the way his friend Edd draws him.

Odd.

Geno says hes been through this before and seems pretty calm.

He gave me these pieces of paper to write on.

It helps me keep calm.

He gave everyone paper, although Tom is just doodling on his.

Clive says he has also been through this before although he isn't as calm as Geno.

I just found out who the other fellow is, his name is Louie.

He is so scared he is sitting in the corner and muttering to himself.

He is wearing a space suit.

I dare not ask why.


	2. Day 2

Day 2

Had to sleep on the floor last night, my neck hurts a bit from that.

TomSka was dragged away this morning, he hasn't come back yet.

I'm a bit worried for the guy, Him and I are the only people who didn't look like this before we woke up here.

I asked Geno why we were brought here because he seems to know a lot about whats going on, He said he didn't know and didn't want to know what ever posses people to kidnap him and others and throw us in this room.

I then asked him how many times this has happened to him.

He said about 3 or 4 times.

Two ladys just walked in,

They just smiled at us and left.

Are they our kidnappers?

They came back just now and threw someone else in and took Louie away too, despite his screams of protest.

The person they just threw in isn't cartoony, but he is still asleep.

One of the ladys stayed here, instead of helping the other one drag away Louie, and just sat down close to me.

I'm going to ask her what they did with TomSka and what they plan to do to Louie.

She said that she sold TomSka to someone named Trisha.

She also said they got an order from someone to bring them Louie, but they didn't tell her their name.

I asked her if someone ordered me, She said yes, but she's not saying who.

I'm very scared now, But I don't know what to do.

I guess I could just sit here and write for now, until one of us comes up with a plan.

The lady looked at my paper and told me to call her Master J.

I don't really want to but I don't really have much of a choice, do I?

Besides, I suppose its better than calling her 'lady'.

She also said that we should call the other lady Master H.

She got up and secretly dropped a key on my lap and then quickly left the room.

I showed the key to Geno and Clive, Clive told me to try and see if it worked on the door,

Sadly, it didn't.

Geno told me to keep it anyways, just incase.

Master J and Master H just walked in and gave us a basket of sandwiches and jaffas,

At least they have the decency to give us food, and jaffas too, I guess they aren't all bad.

I was about to eat one but Clive brought up the point that they might have poisoned the food, But then Geno said that if they killed us then they would have nothing to sell, so the food should be safe to eat, and besides, if they really wanted to kill us, they would have killed us in our sleep last night.

I don't think I'll be able to fall asleep tonight.


	3. Day 3

Day 3

Geno Is trying to think of a plan, but theres not much we can do but wait and hope.

The man who was thrown in here yesterday woke up, We explained to him the situation and is very shocked, just like the rest of us.

His name is Toby, and is pretty funny, despite the situation.

Clive insulted Master H and they took him out of the room.

I hear screams on the other side of the door.

I hope someone saves us soon.

I wonder what Lewis and Hannah are doing right now.

Do they even know I'm gone?

Are they looking for me?  
>Are they...<em>dead?<em>

I hope they're alright.

Geno came up with a plan, he says that once we get dragged out of the room to be sold, we shake free and run as fast as we can.

Not much of a _plan_, but its the only thing we can think of that doesn't involve murder.

Clive is back, but he's pretty beaten up.

He has a black eye, a bunch of bruses, a bloody nose, and his clothing has been torn a bit.

Note to self, don't insult Master H... or Master J, for that matter.

They gave him some tissues for his bloody nose, it doesn't look like his nose is broken though, thats good.

A wave of realization just hit me.

I'm completely trapped.

At the mercy of two strange women.

And there is nothing I can do about it.

At least I'm not alone.


End file.
